I think I have feelings for my best friend
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Camille cheated on Logan again and for this time it was with Jett... Kendall will be there for his best friend who was in sadness now... But something was different... Rated: M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Logan's POV:**

I've a big problem...a BIG problem... You don't know what I mean? Then let me explain it.. It all began on yesterday.

It was a sunny day in Los Angeles and I was reading in my favourite book. The other guys were outside to have some fun with their girlfriends or other things. Why am I not outside? It's easy, because I've broke up with Camille. She has cheated on me with Jett. I found it out as I went to her room and then it happened. I saw how she had sex with Jett. I really wanted to kill him, but I wasn't so an evil person. And now I was reading my book to forget my broken heart. How are she could doing that to me? I gave her everthing. My virginity as well! Yeah, that's true. Camille was my first who I fucked. And now I'm thinking it was a big failure of my whole life.

I'm really happy now that my first kiss wasn't with her. You wanna know who was my first kiss? Okay, I'll be telling it to you guys. It wasn't with a girl..Yeah, you heard right! It was with a boy. Mabye you know him. It's my best friend Kendall. We were eleven when we gave our first kiss. Oh Kendall...He's so sweet...sexy...and so fucking hot...Yeah, you know now where my problem is. Back to my story...

I was still reading in my book as Kendall came in our apartment. I looked up to see that Kendall was looking at me too. "Do I have something in my face?", I asked. "No, but you're reading in your favourite book. So something's happened. Will you tell it to me?", Kendall asked. "Why I should?", I asked. "I'm your best friend. And when you're sad, so am I. I only want that you're happy.", Kendall said. "Okay, I'll tell it. Camille cheated on me again and this time it was Jett.", I said. "She cheated on you with the fucking stupid Jett Stetson?", Kendall asked angry. "Yes, she has", I said quietly. Kendall went to me and sat down next to me. He was putting his hand on my leg and I looked down. "I'm so sorry man. Hope that you'll come over it. I'll be there for you if you want me. Do you want that I let you alone for few hours?", Kendall asked. "Yeah, please.", I said. Kendall smiled at me and then he went to his room. I was looking at him until I couldn't see him anymore. Why Kendall touched me there? I had a erection now. Why am I hard? Was it because he touched me? Had I feelings for my best friend? I really don't know what I'm should doing now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's Pov**

I was going to my room after I asked Logan if he wanted to stay alone. Now I was in my room and I decided to make my homework. After this I've cleaned my room, cause I didn't want that my mother makes it for me. Cause I had lots of Porns and Condoms under my bed and I didn't want that she finds it. It was my little dirty secret and It'll be forever. After I was finished to clean my room I went to the living-room to see that Logan was crying again. I felt so bad to see my best friend was crying. So I was going to Logan now. He saw me and tried to laugh, but it didn't work. I saw how the tears coming out of his eyes. I put my arms around him and he was crying on my shoulder now. I stroked his back to make him a little bit happier. It seemed to work, cause he stopped crying now. I saw at him and I've seen a smile on his face again. It made me happy too.

"You're smiling", I said.

"Cause you make me smiling", he meant.

"Awww...It sounds so sweet", I hummed.

"You are the best friend who I ever had", Logan smiled.

"You too, bro", I said back.

Seeing Logan happy again it was time to say my feelings for him. Yeah I had a crush on him since we moved to Los Angeles and I didn't know how I should say it him. But I was trying it now.

"Logan, can I say something to you?", I asked.

"Sure", he answered.

"You know that you're my best friend. I had some of different feelings for you since we moved to Los Angeles. I'm just trying to say that I've fallen in love with you. I can understand if you're hating me now. First Camille has cheated on you and second I'm just a boy and you're not gay or bi. But I can't hid my feeling anymore. It's time that you know it and I hope that we're still friends", I said and I was looking down now.

As I saw to Logan again he was looking at me. I wanted to know what he think. We heard nothing just the silent.

"I don't what I should saying. I mean you say that you love me and I don't know if you've said the truth. I wanna really give you a chance to find it out, but I can't now. It still hurting that Camille had cheated on me. Please give some time to think about it" Logan said.

"Each time that you need. I can wait" I said.

Logan nodded. Then we were talking about other things now. But that's another story.

**Next chapter is coming soon. Reviews pls? :) Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Best regards, Dominik :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Logan's POV**

Has Kendall really told me that he loves me?  
Or was it only a joke to make funny about me what I felt for him?  
Man, why is being in love so painful?  
Should I tell him that I've been in Love with him for years or will it be a big mistake?  
I didn't know what I should do now. My heart told me that I should tell Kendall the truth, but my head told me it wouldn't be a great idea.  
In my next life I'm not going to fall in love with someone. I decided to get up from the couch and then I went to my room which I shared with Kendall...Yeah...great...  
I was just happy that Kendall decided to go outside.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Finally!  
I just told Logan the truth that I love him.  
I really hope he has the same feeling, cause I want to spend my time with him.  
But for now I was just happy that I told him the truth.  
I really feel like a 16 years old GIRL who's in love.

"Kendall, you're looking happy. What happend?", Carlos asked.

"I told Logan that I'm in love with him", I smiled.

"Seriously?", Carlos asked.

"Seriously!", I shouted.

Carlos looked at me and now he smiled.

"Finally!", He shouted.

"You okay with this?", I asked

"No, I hate you little faggot...Just a joke.  
I'm really happy for you that you told him that.  
What did he say?", he asked and I was looking down.

"He said that he'll think about it.  
But I can understand him.  
Camille has cheated on him." I told.

"She did what?  
Not that I really care, cause I want that you guys come together.  
Who was the guy?", he asked.

"Jett", I answered.

"So a fucking bastard.  
But you should think positive.  
Maybe you come together with Logan...  
Can I watch how you guys are having sex?", he asked.

"CARLOS!", I shouted.

* * *

_Yeah, I know that's short, but it's still better than nothing. I think that 336 words are enough for this chapter.  
Read and enjoy it! And you can write a review as well. Yeah I know that my grammer is not perfect, so don't tell it me. Just trying to give my best. :)  
And nobody is perfect, right?  
So, I will be seeing ya soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV**

I was still lying on my bed and I just looked at Kendall's bed. Kendall wasn't there and I'm afraid that something happened to him, cause it was 11pm and he was always home at 10pm. I really hope he was okay. If he wasn´t home at 12am I'm going to look for him. He's my best friend and I'm in love with him. I think my heart won the fight against my brain. Now I really knew what I wanted. And that was Kendall. I looked at my watch. Now it was 11.30pm and Kendall wasn´t back yet. I can't wait any longer...I decided to get up from my bed and started leaving the room. I walked outside and looked for Kendall and I hope that I'll find him soon.

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

Kendall's POV I went to a party with Carlos and James. I just wanted to call Logan, but Carlos thought he would be sleeping already. And I really don't want to wake him up. Logan was really cute when he was sleeping. Sometimes I really wanted to sleep with him...But not what you think. Just sleep with him in his or mine bed. I was so in my thoughts that James slaped me on my butt.

"That wasn't nice" I said to him.

"Oh come on, Kenny. It's a party. Let's have some fun.", James said.

"The last time you said that, you had sex with a slut", I said.

"But it was great. And maybe I wanna have sex tonight. Is this a problem for ya", he asked

"Not really... But I'm missing Logan now. I always had more fun when he was around. And now he isn't" I said and was still looking at James.

"Awww...You really are in love with him", he laughed.

"Problem with that?", I asked.

"I'm cuter than Logan. You should date me not him. I love you more than he does." he said.

"Ehhh...I hope that is just the alcohol that's talking. I don't missed up that with Logan when I have the chance to come togehter with him", I explained and really hoped that James understood it.

"It's not the acohol. It's really me who's talking and it hurts that you don't give me a chance. Why are you waiting for Logan's answer when you could date me?"he asked.

"Cause I really love him with my whole heart!" I shouted.

"I love you too" I heard.

I looked at the way where the sound came from and I saw that it was Logan and I'm smiling now.


	5. Chapter 5

**James' POV:**

What was that? I just wanted to make Kendall mine and what happened? He told that his heart only beats for Logan and then Logan arrived. And what was with me? I had feelings as well. Why couldn't give Kendall me a chance? He would see that I were a better boyfriend than Logan. But no, he just saw me as a "good" friend. I think my life really hates me.  
I saw that Carlos was coming to me, but I didn't want to see him, cause he was one of the reasons that Kendall and Logan are together now.

"Hey James. You aren't looking good. What happened?", he asked.

"Kendall and Logan are together now. But I have feelings for Kendall too. It just hurt me a lot.", I said sadly.

"Awwww James... There are lots of men on the world. You will find someone who is better than Kendall. Kendall isn't perfect James. Listen to your heart. Is your heart really beating for Kendall? Or is it just a feeling, cause Logan is in love in him and you will never have Kendall as your boyfriend?", Carlos asked.

"I really don't know, Carlos." I said and looked down.

"Look James, if you really love Kendall then let him go. Be happy for him that he found someone who makes him happy. And a special person will be waiting for you. This is a party, James. Your favorite thing. Meet some girls and boys where you're interested", Carlos said.

"And when I won't find someone here who is special to me? What should I do then?" I asked.

"I don't know. But please don't try to break up Kendall and Logan. They are really looking happy together. They're loving each other and you can see that. Don't lie that you think that's only a trick of them.", Carlos said, but I didn't look at him, cause I was looking at Kendall who was kissing Logan.

Seeing Kendall kissed Logan broke my heart and tears came out of my eyes. I looked to Carlos again and he looked me in the eyes.

"You are really in Love with Kendall, right?", he asked and I nodded.

"Look James. Who knows that the relationship of Kendall and Logan is working. Just wait and let's see what the future brings", he smiled.

"And what is when they're getting married? I don't know if I could deal with that", I said sadly.

"Just try to move on, James. He isn't perfect and you know it. There a lot of men and women on the world and you'll find someone better than Kendall. Maybe you have found this person. I mean the person looks like Kendall. Or he or she is a friend of Kendall and you just put your feelings on him to hide your real feelings.", Carlos explained.

"Maybe.", I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan POV**

It was the day after the party and I was still lying in my bed and thought about the things that happened yesterday. Kendall and I came together at the party yesterday, but I also have the feeling that something was wrong. I didn't know why I have this feeling, but I hope it doesn't mean anything. As long as Kendall and I are happy together then nothing could go wrong. I love him and he loves me. That all means everything to me. Yeah, I know that I'm sounding like a teenager, but I don't really care what other think on me either. Kendall was still sleeping, but I hope he will wake in few hours, because I really need to talk to him 'bout yesterday. I want to know if he's just playing with my feelings or if he really has feelings for me. I mean I've never seen him that he dated a boy. He only dated girls and they were older than Kendall and they also were blond. Okay, I'm one year older than Kendall, but I'm not blond either. Man, My brain is just killing me with all the facts at the moment. I looked at Kendall and he was still sleeping. I feel that I've a problem in my boxers, so I decided to get up from my bed and then I walked to the bathroom.

**James POV**

It was 7:00am and I couldn't sleep anymore. I always sleep till 2:00pm, but today it was different. I got up from my bed and I went to the living-room to watch TV. Then I saw how Logan came out of his room. He was just in his boxers and he had a problem in there and he was walking to the bathroom now. Then I heard lots of moans from there, so I turned the volume louder. And I was sure that Logan knew that someone was awake. I gave all my attention on the series which was coming there. It was a French series and I understand a little French but not everything so I turned on the subtitles. A very loudly moan came from the bathroom and I knew that Logan has reached his climax. He came out the bathroom and he saw me. He blushed on his face and walked into his room which he shared with Kendall. I hope they will break up soon, because I want to make Kendall **MINE.** What does Logan have what I don't have? I was so much hotter than he is and my dick is very big as well. Would Kendall see me naked he would give me a blowjob. And now I had a plan to get Kendall. _  
_

* * *

_Sorry for the late update, but I had too much to do this month and I hope you can understand it. And please forgive me for the short chapter as well. Reviews are allowed, so come on guys. I do not bite you... Or maybe I do? :D  
Best regards, Dome :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Kendall POV**

As I woke up I saw that Logan wasn't in our room and that was my chance to write something in my secret diary which was under my pillows. And I was still happy that no one found it yet. I took a pencil and wrote everything in my diary what happened at the party. And the highlight was the kiss with Logan. He has so wonderful lips and he is just perfect to me. I couldn't believe that I came together with him. It feels like as if it were just a dream, but I was awake, so it has to be true. Logan came into the room and I put my diary quickly under my pillows and I was happy that Logan didn't give attention on that. And damn it! He was just in his boxers and I was getting hard in my pants. I didn't know if Logan was ready for sex or just a blowjob, because we are just together for 10 hours and I don't want to make it too fast for him. Logan smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Good morning, Sunshine. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept really well, because I had a dream about me and you and it was the most wonderful dream I have ever had", I said with a smile.

"It sounds interesting. What did you dream?" he asked.

"Do you really wanna know that?" I asked back and he just nodded.

"It was a sex dream" I said and blushed very hard.

He just looked at me, came to me and sat down to my left side and he put an arm on my shoulder. I didn't know what he wanted, but I would find it out now.

"Look Kendall, I know we have this feeling inside of us to pleasure the person who we love. But we are just together for 10 hours and I don't feel ready for the step. I only wanna say we should take it slow before someone gets hurt." he explained and it made sense in my head.

"Yeah, you are right. But I can't hide this feelings inside of me...or what my dick wants", I laughed.

"Can you stay serious, please?" Logan asked and I nodded.

"The point is Kendall, you can tell me everthing you want, but don't think I'll take our relationship to the next step, cause you only want it. I don't feel ready and you should accept that even when you're getting hard in your pants like now" he said and looked at my pants.

"Sorry", I said and blushed harder than before.

"Don't be sorry. It's just a normal reaction of your body and it's also my fault, because I'm just in my boxers", he smiled.


End file.
